


As Long as You Hold My Hand

by TheTeaIsAddictive



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, also an implied BatB crossover but it's literally two lines, god these two!! these two!!!, married people being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeaIsAddictive/pseuds/TheTeaIsAddictive
Summary: “Are you ready?” Kit said. “It can be quite loud.”For anything, as long as it’s with you,Ella thought.//Ella and Kit, immediately post-wedding, have a conversation on the way to the balcony





	As Long as You Hold My Hand

Ella glanced down at the plain, unassuming gold ring on her left hand. It was as simple as the one her father had worn in the years following her mother’s death, before he remarried. Not the kind of wedding band she would have assumed a princess would wear. Her engagement ring, still on her right hand where she had moved it that morning, was more ornate; a gold band, like her wedding ring, with a trio of pale white opals set in the middle, four tiny studs of diamonds bordering each stone. It had belonged to Kit’s grandmother, and his hands had quivered like autumn leaves when he offered it to her in the small garden where they had talked, the night of the ball. 

Thinking of Kit, she turned back to look at him, standing beside her just beyond the door and keeping a warm grasp on her right hand. She could glimpse his own wedding band out the corner of her eye; a departure from tradition, but one which Kit himself had suggested.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked quietly, a smile lighting up his face as he said it. 

Ella lifted her left hand enough to draw attention to it, before transferring the motion into the smoothing of her skirts. “It hardly feels real,” she said. “I can almost convince myself that this is just another stolen moment, like the night of the ball.”

“Well,” he said, his smile still intact, “if you do have to scurry away again at midnight, I will most certainly be running after you this time.” He lifted her clasped hand and pressed a kiss over their interlocked fingers. She could see a flicker of anxiety in his eyes, even if his face was otherwise the same cocktail of jubilation and wonder that Ella felt as well. 

“Believe me, husband,” she said – the first time she’d referred to him as such since the ceremony, and she noticed Kit’s cheeks flush in delight as she did so – “if I am called from your side again, I’d have to be dragged away. I don’t intend to leave you.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Kit said after a moment, grinning widely. “I should hope my wife would be happy with me, even if I am only an apprentice.”

It was Ella’s chance to blush at that, and she did – although not before playfully elbowing him at the reference. He dodged out the way, laughing, and dropped her hand as he walked backwards a handful of steps, Ella trailing him and laughing too. 

“An apprentice,” she chuckled fondly. 

“Not, _technically,_ an untruth,” Kit pointed out as he drew to a halt. Ella laid her hands on his shoulders, the embroidery of his epaulettes coarse under her fingers. 

“No,” she agreed, “but a ridiculous underplaying of the situation.” She placed her hand on his cheek, her fingers brushing his hair and her thumb gently stroking his cheekbone. “What_ will_ they say when they find out that I’ve married such a ridiculous man?” she asked with a smile, drawing him down for a kiss. 

She could feel Kit’s face move as he smiled back, his lips still moving gently against hers. After a moment, she felt the familiar warmth of his hands on her waist – it shouldn’t have seemed familiar after only three kisses, the last of which had been less than an hour ago in front of the minister and congregation, but Ella didn’t care. 

Kit pulled away, before she could begin to run her hands through his hair as she had done for their first two kisses. He smiled at her, before nodding his head towards the balcony doors. Outside, she could faintly hear the rumbling masses of people who had arrived to see him – to see _them._ “We should maybe go and show ourselves. They’ll be waiting.”

Ella nodded, turning her head to see the new additions to the palace – the four portraits of their parents, displayed close by each other. She saw the clever, dark eyes of Kit’s mother, her lightly freckled face and the happiness that shone through her expression; the placement of their portraits made it seem as if Queen Isabelle was smiling at her widowed husband, and he at her. Ella spared a long look at her own parent’s portraits, painted so long ago she could dimly remember the week of the sittings. 

“They would have loved each other,” she said, thinking of their mothers. The sting of her parents’ passing had ebbed long ago, but every so often Ella ached at the reminders that she was an orphan at twenty-two. 

Kit hummed an agreement, and she remembered that he had also recently been orphaned. She reached over, taking his right hand, and squeezing it tightly for a moment. He gave her a look of complete empathy, and smiled. 

“You know, we must get a portrait of you painted,” he said. 

“Oh, no, I hate myself in paintings,” Ella said. “I sat for a portrait _once,_ when I was five, and it was the most boring week of my life.”

Kit laughed, as she’d known he would. 

“Go with me?” he asked, gesturing again towards the balcony and his waiting people. _Their_ waiting people. 

“As long as you hold my hand,” she said, only half-joking. 

He lead her towards the balcony. “Are you ready?” he said. “It can be quite loud.”

_For anything, as long as it’s with you,_ she thought. Instead, she simply nodded, and holding her husband’s hand tight she stepped onto the balcony, no longer Cinderella but Queen Eleanor. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr in response to a prompt from @cinderellasfella, because he knows that I'm always a soft bitch when it comes to kitella. I realised I never posted it here, and so here it is.


End file.
